Not Anymore
by kiss-her-theta
Summary: Rose is trying to move on, but what if she doesn't have to?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hehe, 2 stories in 24 hours!! Long weekends rule!! Well this is another postDoomsday reunion fic!! And I know it's been done so many times, but I haven't done one yet!! Rose and the Doctor are meant for each other!! NO MARTHA!!

**Warnings:** Swearing, mild smut in later chapters!!

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** Doomsday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!! sobs

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rose_

After Rose had seen the Doctor's image fade away, her name on his lips, she'd been distraught. She hadn't properly expressed emotions to anyone else after that. She'd just gone numb. Once Jackie, Pete and Mickey had driven her home after that devastating day at Bad Wolf Bay, she had stayed in her temporary room at Pete's mansion. She'd only come out once every two days, to get something to eat. She'd gone on like this for weeks. Her dyed, golden hair had grown out, leaving chocolate brown roots, her eyes lost their mysterious and cheeky twinkle, and she had dark rings under her red, swollen eyes.

One of those days, Rose had been laying on her huge bed, with it's cream duvet. It was a mixture of chiffon and velvet, and to anyone else it would seem resplendent. But not to Rose. She was just lying there, staring at the ceiling, remembering. She was thinking of her first Doctor. The one with the battered leather jacket, the beautiful electric blue eyes, short, cropped brown hair, and with charmingly large ears and nose. When he'd sent her home, she had been in the TARDIS. The projected, blue image of him had told her to have a fantastic life, to remember him. He'd wanted that for her.

Then it hit her. She couldn't see him again, she was getting around to accepting that, but she could still make him proud of her.

'Rose, get up off your arse, NOW' she told herself. So she did. She ran down the marble stairs, and into the kitchen, where Jackie, who now had a baby bump, was. 'Mum, can you book me an appointment at the hairdresser. I'm going to get on with my life' she said softly. Jackie just smiled gently, and embraced her daughter. She'd been so worried about her Rose, and just what she was doing to herself, so it was a huge relief that she was finally getting on with her life again. 'I'll do it now, will 3ish be okay?' Jackie asked. Rose nodded, and went back into her room, to take a shower. It was time. She was going to wash herself of her past. She had to move on.

Later that day, Rose had gone into the hairdresser as she had asked to have the hair colouring removed (it's an alternate universe, it could happen!!). She needed change. She knew that generally, people who felt unstable in their lives tried to keep as many things the same as possible, but this she just had to do. It was all part of the 'new Rose'. Then, once she'd gotten home, she rang up Torchwood, and took them up on their job offer.

Since then, she had been promoted 3 times, and was now head of her department, Foreign Communications Unit. She had her own office, a team of 30-something agents, not to mention the plaque on her door. It had her name engraved on it's dark wooden surface in English, then underneath it were a number of interlocked symbols. To everyone else, it was just a cute design, but to her it was so much more. It was her name, only in Gallifreyan, like the Doctor had shown her, after meeting the Beast. It was her part of home.

Rose stood up from her mahogany desk, trying to smooth out her plum-coloured pencil skirt. She'd been working at Torchwood for 21 months, 1 week, 5 days… she could go on.

But her life wasn't right. She needed him to truly live.

At the moment, all she was doing was existing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Doctor_

The Doctor sat on the brown leather couch in the console room. To anyone who didn't know him, he'd look like a recluse, he thought to himself. But, then again, who was there to see him, he thought grimly.

Since having Rose ripped away from him, he hadn't wanted any other companions. He didn't want anyone else. He only wanted Rose. _His_ Rose.

He'd fallen in love with her from the moment he'd taken her hand in Hennricks' basement, and she'd asked about the Autons being students. Here was a human who could think for themselves, he'd thought to himself at the time. This was proved to him when she'd bravely saved him from the Nestene Consciousness. But, stupidly, he hadn't fully realized this until the day in Utah, with Henry Van Statten. When the Dalek had Rose trapped. That day, both of his hearts broke. The Dalek was right when it essentially claimed that he love her- he did. Previously, he'd thought it was just the companionable love that he felt for any of his companions.

But Rose had evaded his evaded his barriers around his hearts, broken them down, and then gone around painting them hot pink, singing to Christina Aguilera whist doing so.

Not that she realized it of course, he always hid his feelings for her. He was too scared of rejection, and to show weakness.

But now, he wished that he'd shown her.

The Doctor needed his plus one back.

**A/N:** Well, you should all know the drill… if you liked, review. If you thought it was s#t, review. If you want to see something happen, review, and tell me about it!! I love hearing from everyone!! Everyone who reviews gets a cookie!!

**Next time: **The TARDIS, and a potential solution…

_kiss-her-theta_


	2. Discovery

**A/N:** Thanks so much to **montypython203**, **Vanderslice,** and **Addi** for your reviews. However, I've had 56 hits so far, and only 3 reviews!! Please, just review. Even if its just 1 word. Please?? Anywho, here we go!!!

**Warnings: **Swearing, mild smut in later chapters

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing other than my soulmate-my trusty computer.

Hang on, I don't even own that….oooh, that's depressing!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TARDIS_

There must be a way. The TARDIS knew that the Doctor and Rose were made for each other. Destiny said so. If you went back and read through the history books, you could see it.

Time spoke of an immortal duo, The Oncoming Storm, and Bad Wolf. It was said that they fought for righteousness and honor during their days, but at night they were the most passionate of lovers. The creators of a new world, and new race.

But of course, as Murphy's Law would dictate, neither of them knew of this legendary prophesy.

Yet.

The TARDIS, being a telepathic life form, knew of the Doctor and Rose's individual struggles without the other.

When Rose had absorbed part of her soul, part of the TARDIS remained in her, in the form of protection and guidance. This link allowed the TARDIS to pick up on simple emotions, no matter what the distance separating them was. She felt Rose's grief, sadness, hope, and solely, loss. This link was then fortified by the presence of Bad Wolf in Rose, and in the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm. For, some of the letters in B**AD**WOLFONCOM**I**NG**ST**O**R**M formed the word **TARDIS**. This was no coincidence. She was the protector and haven of the protectors of the universes. The three of them were joined, by the soul. And there was always a certain pull towards the other parts.

And then she realized it.

The pull.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was lying under the glowing green console of the TARDIS, vainly trying to repair the stabilizer for the kitchen heating source, so that he could have a cup of tea. Then, all of a sudden, the TARDIS shocked him. No, not shock as in 'Oh my God, I can't believe it!', an electrical shock.

He crawled out from under the glowing formation, muttering curses in Gallifreyan, to try and figure out what had happened.

'_Doctor, you must listen to me…' _This caused the Doctor to fly into the air, shocked (the other one this time, not electrically) at hearing a voice in his head 'that's it, I've lost it!' he told himself.

'_No you haven't. It's me, TARDIS.'_

'TARDIS? What… how did you get into my head?'

'_Does it honestly matter at the moment? NO, so just shut up and listen for once in your life! I think I know how to get our Rose back!'_

And with that the Doctor slipped and hit his head one of the many protruding levers on the console, sending a loud **'CRAP'** ringing through the TARDIS' many halls.

'How?' he whispered gently, hoping on all hopes that she was right, and that this wasn't another dream. Although, the thought, if this was a dream, then he would actually be with Rose, not just talking about it. And they'd probably be naked…

'_No Doctor'_ the TARDIS said, chuckling at a very interesting mental image in the Doctor's head _'This isn't a dream. I think I can use the pull of Bad Wolf to reach Rose's universe. And it wouldn't endanger either universe, because it's not you doing anything, it's just me finding a missing part, should I say.'_

'_Just hold tight. This won't be a particularly smooth ride. But then again, when is it ever?'_ The Doctor reached for a support beam, and just in time. As he reached it, the TARDIS started rocking violently, almost throwing him across the room.

After about 3 minutes, it stopped. The Doctor picked himself up, asking 'Where are we?'.

'_Torchwood 3.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Doctor_

The Doctor couldn't believe his mind. Had they actually made it? What if it was a mistake, and they were back in the original universe, and he was left with disappointment?

'_Well, go on then…'_ the TARDIS prompted, drifting from his mind.

He cautiously opened the door, poking his head of the door. They had landed i a cleaning cupboard. 'No surprise here' he thought sarcastically to himself. 'Why does she always take to landing in cupboards', he wondered. He patted himself down, checking he had his psychic paper and his sonic screwdriver, just in case. Then, he stepped out of the cupboard.

The mysterious cupboard led out into a large reception-looking room. The Doctor walked up to the main desk. The room had a light glow to it, similar to that of candlelight, he thought to himself.

'Hello. I was just wondering, are there are Tylers here?' he asked hopefully.

The young brunette who was currently managing the reception, just stared at him as if he had just grown tentacles.

'Oh no', he thought, 'I was wrong…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter done! Is that one hell of a cliffhanger or what?!?! Please, please, please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll put up the next chapter! I'll give you a cookie??


	3. Ruffled hair,smeared lipstick,oh, Mickey

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed passes dream cookie. And well, yeah, here's the answers you've been waiting for!!

**Warnings: **Swearing, and smut in this chapter (interrupted…)

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I don't own it…yet!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why, of course there are Tylers here sir! Everyone knows that. Pete Tyler runs Torchwood 3, and his young daughter, Rose, is a huge asset to the firm in the Foreign Communications Unit…' the young receptionist stated.

'WHERE IS ROSE?' the Doctor practically yelled, causing the poor girl to jump.

'Floor 46' she squeaked, scared of the strange man in front of her.

'Thank you _so_, so much!' the Doctor shouted, already halfway to the lifts.

When the lift finally reached its destination, the Doctor jumped out, looking around frantically, trying to find Rose.

He ran up to an elderly man in a musty looking suit. 'Excuse me, where is Rose Tyler?' he asked, trying not to rush. 'Her office is just down the corridor, 5th on the left.'

'Thank you!' the Doctor yelled, running to the said corridor. '1…2…3…4…aha, 5!' he counted the large doors, coming to a halt at the instructed door. On it was a small plaque. _Rose Tyler_ it said. Then, he realized that underneath the English, was her name in Gallifreyan, as her had taught her. He grinned, his heart swelling with pride, and pushed the door open.

Standing with her back to him, was a young woman, in relaxed business attire, and with medium length brown hair.

'Sorry' the Doctor said 'I was looking for…' he didn't finish his sentence, because the young woman had turned around. It was his Rose.

'Rose…' he whispered, running towards her at full pelt. Her eyes widened in recognition.

'Doctor…' Rose said as they met in a tender embrace. Rose rested her head on his chest listening to the comforting double heartbeat that she had missed so much.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, the Doctor grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around, making her laugh and clutch at his shoulders for support. As he lowered her back down, he bent towards her, crushing her lips to him. She groaned into his mouth at the contact, and pushed herself closer against his body. Her arms automatically wrapped themselves around his strong neck, drawing him closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist. He tilted his head to the side, trying to gain better access. The Doctor ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging entrance, which she gave immediately. Their tongues explored each others mouths, drawing stifled moans from each of their lips.

The Doctor kicked the door closed, and pushed them up against the nearest wall, each of them uncaring of anything that got in their way. The Doctor's hands lifted up the bottom of Rose's musk-pink blouse, feeling the warm, soft skin of her mid-drift, causing the area to shudder in pleasure. Encouraged, the Doctor dragged his hands up over her curves that had occupied many of his thoughts a lot of the time when they traveled. In response, Rose's small hands moved up his back to tug at his gorgeous and oh-so-rufflable hair, and then down to loosen his tie. The Doctor then pressed her harder into the wall, and brought his lips to her neck, kissing, licking and sucking it. Rose bucked her hips into his, feeling his growing hardness. She started to reach down to unfasten his belt buckle, when there was a quick knock on Rose's door before it opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Rose, I just wanted to check …oh…' came Mickey's voice as he took in the scene before him. The Doctor had sprung away from Rose like a child who was caught stealing their parent's expensive chocolate. His hair was even messier than usual, which Mickey didn't realize was possible until now. His tie was half undone, and his lips were swollen, and had a pink tinge to them, which looked uncannily like Rose's favourite shade of lipstick.

The woman in question also had very swollen lips, her blouse had ridden halfway up her body, and there were rather large red marks on her neck.

'Doctor…you're back then…' Mickey trailed off disappointed. He had been hoping that Rose would see reason, and would come back to him. Now, almost all chances of that were gone.

'Yep! Hello Rickey-boy!' the Doctor said cheerfully, moving back towards Rose and wrapping an arm around her waist.

'I'm just going…' Mickey rushed, turning and running from the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well then…' the Doctor trailed off, uncomfortable. He searched Rose's beautiful brown eyes, to see her reaction. She noticed his hesitancy, and took a small step towards him, closing the gap between them, smiling, making her eyes shine.

'What were you going to say on that day at Bad Wolf Bay?' Rose enquired. 'You only said "Well, if it's my last time to say it, Rose Tyler…" and then you were gone.'

The Doctor cottoned on to what Rose wanted to hear, and he wrapped his arms around her waist again, saying 'I was going to say…umm…iloveyou' he rushed, scared of her reaction.

'Sorry, I couldn't quite make out what you said' Rose said cheekily. She knew quite well, but she just wanted to hear him say it again.

'Rose Tyler, I love you, so much,' the Doctor declared, grinning.

'Well then, if that's the case, then I get to do this again', and with that Rose jerked his head down, pressing her lips to his. Then after a moment, she pulled away again, his lips trying to follow her.

'You know, we should let her know you're back and all. Hang on, how long do you have here?' she asked.

'All of time in the world, love. How…how long has it been for you since, well…'

'21 months, almost 2 weeks. You?'

'Just went 8 months. Oh, my poor Rose, I'm so sorry you've had to wait so long… you've been here so long… is there anyone else?' he asked, diverting his eyes.

'No one could ever replace you. I love you, always have, always will' Rose said, smiling, tears misting over in her eyes.

'Now, none of that', the Doctor chided, kissing her lightly.

'I'm sorry… I've just missed you so much…'

'Shh. It's going to all be okay now', the Doctor soothed, holding her close.

Once Rose had once again gained control over her emotions, she said, 'so, what about going to see Mum then?'

The look on the Doctor's face was priceless. He could face and monster, on any planet, but one thing had complete control over him, other than Rose and her love…

…and that was her mother…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Once again, I'm so sorry this took so long to post, but we had a power cut, so the computer was out!!

Please, please review!! I'll give you a cookie, **and **coffee!!

_kiss-her-theta _


	4. The Result of a Fall

**A/N:** OMG!!! You are all so sweet!!! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you're all so great!!! And botfanfiction is working again!!! WOOT!!!

**Warnings: **Smut (uninterrupted!!!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who…yet…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose walked hand in hand with the Doctor, towards the lifts. Many people looked at her in disbelief, as in, _'Wow! I didn't know she had a social life!' _, and a select few smiling, recognizing the man that she walked with as that in the photo she always kept with her. These people were the few who she fully trusted, and who she had told her full story to. And, working at Torchwood, they were able to believe every part of her story, after all, they worked at Torchwood, and they saw the impossible become possible everyday right before their eyes. And so, they smiled.

Rose pressed the button at the lift, waiting, and the Doctor casually wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling down at her, his love shining through his eyes.

As they got inside the otherwise unoccupied lift, the Doctor grinned, saying 'I can finally do this now.' And with that, he grabbed her, and kissed her passionately, Rose replying with a similar ferocity, desperation and love.

As the bell of the lift chimed, alerting it's passengers that they had arrived, the Doctor reluctantly pulled away, a goofy lopsided grin plastered on his face.

'Handy that, hey!' Rose said in a seductively husky voice, as they stepped out of the elevator, arms wrapped around the others waist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bewildered receptionist just stared after them, as the alarming man steered the director of Torchwood's beautiful daughter into the supplies cupboard, whispering in her ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the TARIS, The Doctor started pulling out his key, when he felt a light hand on his arm.

'Please?' Rose asked, drawing her own out of her small, black leather bag. It was now attached to a small wooden painted figure of a house, on a keychain. He looked at her questioningly, and she simply replied 'I'm finally home', pushing the key into the slot and turning, the slight creak of the door like music to her ears. The Doctor watched in befuddled amazement as Rose delicately touched the railing, making the TARDIS hum in response and welcoming. It seemed as if she was trying to memorize every small part of it, just in case. Well, who could blame her? She'd had everything that had ever meant anything to her stripped away from her. It made the Doctor feel so guilty, for placing her in that position, even though he knew in the back of his mind that he hadn't been able to do anything to stop it.

'She's missed you. We both did', the Doctor said from behind her, his warm breathe tickling her ear. Rose hummed happily as he wrapped his arms around her, just wanting to hold her. She leaned back, the most content she had been for a very long time. After a while, the Doctor sighed, pushing away to wander around the console.

'So, where does the mighty dragon rule?' the Doctor asked cheekily.

'_Mum_ lives at Pete's mansion, of course. We all do. Pete, Mum, Jamie and I.'

'Jamie?' the Doctor enquired, tilting his head to the side, confused.

'My little brother. He'll be two soon. I suggested the name after that boy we met during World War Two, the gas-mask boy. Nancy's son. You'll love him. He's so cute!' Rose said.

'Well, he would be if he's anything like his sister', the Doctor said, making Rose blush.

'Well, we can't go today anyway, the TARDIS needs to recharge in the Time Vortex first. She strained herself a fair bit trying to get to you' the Doctor said, dashing madly around the console, pressing buttons, pulling levers and dinging random bells. Rose was certain that he did most of it for show, and that he really only needed to press one or two of them. Moments later, the familiar whirring began, signaling the TARDIS's departure. Once the pulsating column had stopped moving, Rose and the Doctor had been thrown to the ground, her legs strewn over his stomach and her skirt ridden halfway up her thigh. They were just lying there, laughing like they always had. That was, until the Doctor actually noticed their position, a cheeky grin flashing on his face.

Rolling over, he crawled over her, her eyes following his every movement, only stopping when he was almost on top of her, supporting himself with his elbows. His breathing became ragged, and his eyes darkened with desire for her.

In one swift movement, Rose sat up (her gymnastics coming in handy), whilst pulling him to her, kissing him strongly, holding the back of his head tightly, so that he couldn't pull away.

Not that he was trying to.

As Rose's mouth battled for dominance with the Doctor's, she ran her arms up to his shoulders, pushing off his pin-stripe suit jacket, and began pulling his shirt out of his pants, running her hands up his strong, warm back. He ground his hips into her, elicting sensual groans from each of them at the contact, Rose arching up to him. The Doctor decided that Rose had far too much clothing on, and lifted her top off, having to disconnect with her mouth for a moment, pulling off her pencil skirt at the same time.

Then he took in the vision before him.

Hidden, under the very unRoselike, boring business suit was a lacy lilac push-up bra, and matching panties. The colour complemented Rose's lush, creamy skin so well, the Doctor thought to himself.

He was jolted back into reality when he felt Rose's small, warm hands working the buttons of his shirt, before fully pushing the garment off, adding it to the ever-increasing pile of clothing that lay on the metal grilling beside them.

Rose was transfixed by the Doctor's incredibly toned chest. It was lightly tanned, with a fine dusting of dark chest hair, and he was obviously a lot stronger than his clothed slim form usually gave away.

The Doctor, getting agitated from being stared at by Rose as if she wanted to eat him,, and from the lack of contact with her, pushed her back into the metal grilling of the floor, covering her mouth with his for a moment, and then slowly began working his way down her body. He paid special attention to a small, sensitive area of skin on her neck, then he brought his lips down further, into the curve of her cleavage, licking the dip between them, causing Rose to shudder in pleasure. After a while of just nuzzling her breasts, he moved down once again, stopping at her small, round bellybutton, dragging his tongue around it's rim, before dip into it quickly, making Rose suck in with the sensation.

While has was busy with this, Rose started slowly undoing his belt buckle, and then his fly button and zip. Wondering as to what type of underwear she would find, if any, Rose pushed the pants off of his slim hips, and down his long legs with her feet. She was pleasantly surprised to find a black pair of tight fitting boxer shorts, which didn't leave much to imagination. Rose was quite pleased with the effect that she was having on him, if the large bulge in the front of the said boxers was anything to go by.

The Doctor removed one hand from Rose's body, kicking his converses off, and fully removing his pants from around his ankles. Returning his attention to Rose, he moved his hands to her massage her breasts through the lacy material, her hands lingering below his waist, not so accidentally brushing his ever-engorging member, and they both bucked uselessly against each other.

'Now…' Rose whimpered into his ear, after tearing her lips away from his, breathless. The Doctor's hand moved around her back, unclasping her bra, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. Entranced he just stared at them for a while, at then lowered his lips to once of the erect pink peaks, suckling gently. Rose's hands went to his deep brown tresses, holding him to her, moaning in pleasure. Teasingly, the Doctor released the pert nipple, making her whimper from the loss of contact.

As her revenge, Rose reached down, completely removing his last item of clothing, throwing them off to the side somewhere, uncaring as to where they landed. One hand rested innocently enough on his back, while the other snaked under his body, brushing his arousal, making him cry out huskily. She then grabbed his long pillar of flesh, wanting to hear him cry out again.

And he did.

Along with a lot of profanity.

The Doctor had lost all shreds of control, and felt himself tear off Rose's lacy underwear.

'Are…you sure about…this? Because…' he gasped out, trembling above her, silenced by her finger on his lips.

'I need you, my Doctor. I love you.' And that was all it took for him to groan happily, and push into her hot, tight wetness. The incredible sensation that passed between them at the deep contact was shocking, and they both gasped in air suddenly. Then, oh so slowly, the Doctor began to rock against her, awaiting her sign that she was ready for him to continue.

It came instantaneously.

Rose flipped them over, so that she was straddling him, and began undulating on him, eyes closed in satisfaction, their tempo constantly increasing with their need for the other. Rose could feel herself getting closer to the edge, and was rapidly contracting around him. The Doctor spun them both around again, and began thrusting deeply into her. It only took a few well placed thrusts to send them both spiraling into their climaxes, crying out each others name, the Doctor collapsing on top of Rose. She sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms loosely around him.

'That was…incredible Doctor' Rose sighed, kissing his neck slowly. 'Mmm..' the Doctor murmured sleepily.

5 minutes later, and they were both asleep, wrapped around each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woot!! There you go!! Oh yeah, and I know Jackie was supposed to be in this chapter, but I promise, she'll make a spectacular appearance next chapter!!! Now, review, and get coffee and a bickie!!!

kiss-her-theta


	5. The Dragon's Domain

**A/N:** Hiya all my lovely readers and reviewers! Me again! Sorry for the wait- I've had writer's block (grr…) and have spent many Geography lessons staring out the window, waiting for inspiration. Oh, and for all those who didn't know, that's where I get most of my fics written. What else are you supposed to do in such a pointless subject? Actually pay attention?

**Warnings:** Swearing. Oh, and serial slapping!!! Guess who???

Disclaimer: Gaah, here I go… I don't own this, I don't own that, I own nothing!! Happy now???

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Rose stirred, her side aching, hearing a strange wheezing sound. She blearily opened her eyes and realized where she was, smiling. She rolled over and found the Doctor laying next to her, still asleep. _He looks so peaceful_ she thought to herself. Shame she had to wake him.

'Come on, love. Time to get up now' she said, running her hand down his back, leaning in to gently brush his lips with hers.

'Rose?' the Doctor murmured into her mouth, lazily kissing her back. Reluctantly, Rose tore her lips away from his, instantly missing the contact.

'We need to get up now, come on…' Rose said, standing up.

The Doctor was bedazzled by the beautiful sight that lay before him. Rose was standing, full naked, before him. Her chocolate brown hair was fluffed up, she still had red marks on her neck and further down, and her creamy skin was almost glowing. The Doctor realized he was staring, and dragged his eyes back up her body, lingering on her shapely breasts that he'd become so fond of.

The Doctor was just about to comment on just now good a morning it was, and a possible way of making it even better, when he heard a noise. A terrifying, blood chilling noise.

_Knock Knock_ 'OPEN UP DOCTOR!' Jackie Tyler yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The TARDIS laughed to herself. She hadn't quite planned it like this, but it would be amusing to see the Doctor try and squirm out of this one! Especially where Jackie Tyler and her daughter were concerned.

Yes, she had deliberately sent them to Pete's estate, 'House of Light', for which the Welsh translation was 'Flow Dab'. She wondered if Rose had noticed the wording. She had decided that the Doctor shouldn't be able to get out of seeing Jackie, and she knew that he'd try somehow, and now seemed like as good a time as any. Except, she'd meant to land outside, in the vast gardens, in the middle of the night, so they'd arrive unnoticed. Instead, they were in the lounge room of the mansion, at 11 in the morning!

Oh well, they'd get over it. For now, she just wanted to see the show.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mum!' Rose squeaked, scared at the awkward situation arising. Here she and the Doctor were, after not seeing one another for almost two year, stark naked, with clothing strewn all over the console.

'Oh…shit, shit, shit…' the Doctor muttered. How was he going to get out of this one?

'DOCTOR! I know that you're in there!', Jackie screeched.

Rose and the Doctor were running around, desperately trying to dress without falling over. Rose dashed around, not bothering with her bra, they took far too long to get on properly, just stuffing it into the Doctor's jacket pocket.

She then rushed to the door, checking the Doctor was dressed.

She opened the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie Tyler took in the familiar blue box, waiting. It was so strange, she thought to herself, how much her life had changed in 3 years. Rose's job blowing up, Rose meeting the Doctor, Rose going missing for a year, the Doctor regenerating, getting stalked, and here she was, in an alternate universe, with a husband who was supposed to be dead. And now, she was knocking on the door of a 1960's Public Police Call Box, actually waiting for people to emerge from it. She decided not to think about it all too much, it just hurt her head too much!

The door finally opened, revealing her daughter. _How did her find her?_ She thought to herself. Then she took in hr appearance.

Her brown hair was tangled all over the place, her skirt caught up and twisted, she only had a few buttons done up on her blouse, and she had suspicious looking red marks starting on her neck, and working their way down, underneath the collar of the said blouse.

'Hi Mum' Rose murmured, looking down uncomfortably. The Doctor strode into view. He was in a similar state of disarray, his hair messy, no that that was much of a surprise this regeneration, he didn't have any shoes or socks on, his shirt was completely untucked, and there was something lilac poking out of his jacket pocket.

'Hi honey. Doctor…' Jackie said, stepping into the TARDIS, hand poised. Rose winced, waiting for the inevitable…

_**SLAP**_

'Yow! What was that for?' the Doctor complained, rubbing his sore cheek.

'_That_ was for hurting my Rose like that! Don't ever, ever, ever do that to her again!' she exclaimed, poking him in the chest.

Then she remembered the lilac.

'What…?' she murmured, reaching for it. _Don't be what I think it is, don't be what I think it is, don't be what I think it is_ she silently chanted in her head. She grabbed it, before Rose or the Doctor could react, and came in contact with…

Rose's lacy bra.

'YOU' _slap_ 'FILTHY' _slap_ 'ALIEN' _slap_ 'HOW' _slap_ 'DARE' _slap_ 'YOU' _slap_ 'TOUCH' _slap_ 'ROSE!!!!!!!' _slap_.

'Mum!' Rose cried, standing in front of the Doctor, protecting him. 'Leave him alone! I love him!' she said, turning to him, and gently touching his swelling, red cheek, love shining out of her eyes in the form of tears.

'Don't cry, love' the Doctor said, stroking his thumb down her cheek, tenderly wiping away her tears.

Jackie, at witnessing the beautiful scene before her, sighed. They obviously loved each other deeply, but Jackie couldn't forgive him for causing Rose so much pain when they were separated.

Rose, turning back to her mother, whispered 'if you can't accept us, then we shall leave immediately. I don't want to see the man I love being attacked by my own _mother_.

'I'm… I'm sorry Rose, but what he made you go through, the suffering… to a mother it's an unforgivable crime.'

'I now that Jackie, I understand, but just know that I went through the same pain. And I would have gone through double it, if it meant that Rose wouldn't have to suffer. I would die for her. And I have.'

'Oh', Jackie said, subdued by the Doctor's moving explanation.

'Well, go on you two, go make yourselves presentable. You have a lot of explaining to do. See you in 15 minutes' Jackie said, walking out of the TARDIS.

'Well, that could have gone better' Rose said, turning into him, hugging him around the waits, snuggling her head into his warm chest, the Doctor embracing her back, resting his non-slapped cheek on the top of her head.

If only they could stay like that forever. But they had been summoned by the Dragon, and running away was not an option.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A bit of a random chapter, I know. But the next chapter should be better. There'll be more slaps, facing Mickey, and of course, smut!

Any ideas on where you'd like to see the story go would be welcomed!

Please, please review, otherwise I'll set Jackie on you, and you'll miss out on the coffee and bickie!!

Hugs,

kiss-her-theta


	6. Confrontation On Enemy Ground

**A/N:** Thanks so much to all of the reviewers, you're all so wonderful!! And thanks so much to the lovely TheLadyTime for beta-ing, and for her continued support.

**Warnings:** Swearing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, excuse me while I go and cry… However, I do own Rose's dress, shoes and jeans! Yay!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and the Doctor were walking down through the twisting hallways of the TARDIS, hands clutched together, desperately needing the reassurance that the contact made. When they arrived at the large, metallic bronzed door of the wardrobe room, their peaceful silence was interrupted by a large rumbling sound, followed by Rose going bright red. It had been her stomach.

'How does such a small person make such a big noise?' the Doctor asked incredulously.

'Sorry, but I haven't eaten anything for ages!' Rose defended.

'Doctorrr…' Rose said, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. 'Would you pleeaassseee get me something to eat?' Rose whined, looking at him through her mascara-clad eyelashes, going into full-on 'puppy-dog eyes' mode.

'Aww…Rose, do I have to?' the Doctor asked, fully aware that he was being manipulated by his gorgeous Rose, and not really minding.

'Yep! That is, if you want help facing my mother…' Rose threatened.

'I'm off, I'm off!' the Doctor yelled. 'Bloody nazi' he muttered under his breath.

'I heard that!' Rose shouted, a missile of male doom (a high heel pink shoe), whizzing past his head.

'Well then, now he's gone, let's try and find something for me, girl' Rose murmured to the TARDIS, stroking the wall. She was confused as to what she wanted to wear. She didn't fell that what she had worn when she was 19 was right now, but she didn't want to wear the business suits that she did at Torchwood. She thought that they were very dull and boring, and suppressed any personality of the wearer. Damn, that was probably the intention!

She walked through the rows and rows of clothing. She was starting to get frustrated. She'd already walked past 20-something stands, and nothing had grabbed her. Luckily, there were still many, many left.

All of a sudden, a flash of sapphire-blue caught her eye. Wandering over to the appropriate stand, she removed the garment, holding it out to properly see it. It was a short-sleeved wrap dress, and a stunning, vibrant blue. There were silver threads running through the hems and ties, which, when they caught the light, shone gently, glowing with and iridescent light. Rose held it against her, finding that the colour suited her hair nicely. As she wandered away from the large central mirror, she saw some dark denim jeans, hanging next to a scary looking striped scarf that could probably wrap around her a million times. Pushing the scarf aside, Rose reached for the said jeans, and a bright smile lit up her face. From about mid thigh to mid calf, it looked slightly worn and dirty, but not so much like some, which just made Rose want to wash them. Grinning, she stripped out of her suit, and pulled the jeans on, looking in the mirror. They were perfect, and fitted her like a second skin. Rose reached for the wrap dress and slipped it on and tying it. The cross-over 'v' at the front dipped quite low, enhancing her cleavage. Satisfied, Rose walked over to the wall filled with a variety of shoes. Rose _loved_ this wall. Browsing through the many shelves, she searched for the finishing touch for her new outfit. Some silver ballet flats caught her eye. They had a small bow on the front of them, and when she tried them on, they fitted her perfectly, and added an extra touch to her ensemble. Happy, she wandered out of the wardrobe room, searching for the Doctor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor had just finished making Rose a toasted sandwich, when he heard a soft cough from behind him. Turning, he wiped his hands on the tea towel he had found hanging on the oven, and saw…wow…

'Rose… you look beautiful!' the Doctor exclaimed walking towards her. She smiled, blushing, which he found adorable. Softly he brushed his lips against her already upturned ones, causing both to sigh contentedly at the contact. They'd only spent around ten minutes apart from one another, but they'd still missed each other greatly. Rose pressed herself against his body more firmly as their passion increased in intensity, entwining her arms around his neck.

Extremely reluctantly, the Doctor pulled away first, smiling down at her.

'As much as I'd love to keep going with this, I don't think I'll survive if your mother walks in on us again!' he said.

'Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait. Come on you', she said, draping a lazy arm around his waist leading him out into the console room. When they arrived near the door, she turned into him, kissing him feverishly.

Barely pulling away, she said breathlessly, 'I love you so much Doctor…' She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because the Doctor he pressed against her again, his tongue stroking her bottom lip, begging entrance. Without hesitation, she gave it, kissing him back with equal need and passion. The Doctor's hands went to the ties of her dress, drawing them apart and starting to open the dress.

'Doctor… we can't…Mum's waiting!' Rose moaned into his mouth.

Groaning, he pulled away, frustrated. 'I'm gonna have such a hard time keeping my hands off of you now!' the Doctor said, grinning, sliding his hands down her body.

'Oy, you! Behave! Save it for later!' Rose said playfully.

'Don't worry… I will' he said, re-tying her dress for her, and taking her hand and leading her out of the TARDIS, and into the deadly territory, sandwich completely forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie and Pete were sitting rigidly on one of the many overly-stuffed couches in the casual lounge room. Jackie was nervously picking at her top, waiting for Rose and the Doctor to come down. Hearing footsteps, they turned to the doorway, where Rose and the Doctor were standing, hands clutched together tightly for support. Jackie noted that Rose had changed, and the Doctor had tidied himself up more since she had last seen them.

'Hi Mum. Where's Jamie? I wanted to introduce him to the Doctor' Rose said.

'We can do that later sweetie. Come and sit down with your mother and I. We all have a lot to talk about.'

The Doctor smiled gratefully at Pete, seating himself next to Rose on a navy-blue suede couch, which was opposite to the one that Jackie and Pete were on, tentatively resting his hand on Rose's knee.

'So then Doctor, you sure have a bit of explaining to do. So first off, how did you get here in the first place?' Pete asked, trying to loosen the icy atmosphere.

'I don't really know. All I know is that it involves the TARDIS, and her links with Bad Wolf. The TARDIS told me that she used the link to pull herself through, but didn't tell me any specific details. I think it should work with getting back here, if my current theory is correct. Because of the name of your estate, we should be able to return here without much of a fuss.'

'Doctor?' Rose asked, unspoken questions flowing out of here eyes.

'Well, how'd you manage that then? You told us you couldn't ever get back again, and here you are telling us that you can just pop back here whenever you fuckin' well please!' Jackie screeched.

''Jackie…I'm sorry, but I didn't know I could get back. This house'll be the new landing anchor though. It's easy for her to land here, because, as I said before, the name of your estate, 'Flow Dab', is rearranged to be 'Bad Wolf.'

'What's with this Bad Wolf idea anyway? It just keeps popping up everywhere! What does it mean?' Jackie enquired, confusion evident in her voice.

Glancing at Rose, the Doctor said 'I don't know yet. It seems to be woven through time and space, helping Rose and I. Reuniting us', he added, reaching for Rose's hand. Smiling, she gave it, whilst snuggling into his side, leaning her head on is shoulder. The Doctor brought his other arm, which wasn't preoccupied with Rose's hand, around her waist, tracing patterns onto it, all the while staring into each other's eyes.

'Okay, next question!' Jackie said, shattering the tender atmosphere the two lovers had unknowingly created. The Doctor internally winced, not wanting to come back to reality, and knowing what the next question would probably be.

'How long have you been sleepin' with Rose then?' Jackie bluntly asked. Smiling, the Doctor glanced down at his watch, then back up at Jackie. 'Ooh…about 3 hours, 28 minutes now!'

Jackie went red with rage, starting to stand up, hand once again positioned in that all-too familiar position, only stopped when Pete took hold of her wrist, gently saying, 'You asked Jacks. Be happy they're even talking now. We're taking up valuable 'reunion' time.'

With that, the Doctor decided that he quite liked Pete. And he was also very relieved that there was someone in the universe with a tiny shred of control over Jackie Tyler. Maybe he'll get slapped less now. _Yeah right_ he thought to himself. _Jackie could stop a whole army of Daleks just by yelling at them and slapping them!_ _Nothing can survive that!_ he thought, grinning at the amusing mental image.

'Doctor, you shouldn't be grinning like some Cheshire Cat! We're all trying to sort this out, and there you are, looking like the little kid who just found out what he was getting for Christmas!' Jackie shrieked, attempting to get up again, but the Doctor was once again saved by Pete.

'Sorry…' the Doctor said, trying to sound serious and sincere. Looking at Rose, he could tell that she knew what he was thinking, and just shook her head slightly, as if internally saying _'stupid male'_ to herself.

'So Doctor, are you two going to be off traveling straight away?' Pete asked, trying to steer the conversation into a more comfortable area.

'Yeah, I wanted to as soon as possible. I wanted to take Rose on a holiday, just to relax. What'd you think?' he asked Rose.

'That'd be great', Rose said, smiling lovingly at him.

'Well then, that's probably enough of an interrogation for now… how about a nice cottage pie?' asked Jackie.

'She's gonna poison me, I know it!' the Doctor whispered into Rose's ear. Losing himself in their closeness, he gently swept away the hair hanging near her neck, kissing it gently and sweetly.

'Come on you two, break it up!' Jackie said, wandering out of the room, humming, happy at the idea of having another mission (other than the full-time one of making the Doctor's life hell).

'Aww… I don't wanna!' the Doctor moaned, running his tongue lightly over the exposed skin, drawing a small sigh from Rose's lips.

'Doctor, we have… have to stop… Mum and Pete are… oh shit that's nice… hang on… stop distracting me! I'm trying to think in full sentences, but you keep reducing me to a puddle of stuttering goo! Just stop it!' Rose said, turning from him and leaving the room.

'Oh well, it was worth a shot!' the Doctor said to no one in particular, trailing obediently after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Now, plz plz plz review!!!!!! I'll give you the toasted sandwich:D


	7. Teasing

The meal had passed quite quickly, the small group re-finding the comfort in each other that they'd always had. They talked about small, insignificant things that made up normal human life. They spoke about what had happened during those long, painful months, about friends, about life in general. Or, at least that's what Pete and Jackie thought.

For Rose and the Doctor, it was a whole other story. They were seated next to each other on a long wooden dining table. Jackie and a young blonde boy, Jamie- Rose's little brother, sat opposite them. Pete was seated on the end of the table, next to Jackie and the Doctor.

Halfway through the meal, Rose was getting bored, so, she delicately put down her knife and transferred her fork to her right hand. She then lightly rested her now unoccupied left hand on the Doctor's thigh. There was no major change in his mannerism, other than she felt the muscles under her hand flex automatically. She started tracing small patterns onto his thigh, enjoying the flicker of discomfort that passed on his face. Feeling more adventurous, the rogue hand drifted over his crotch, smiling inwardly at the hiss of air that escaped his oh-so-kissable lips, his hips subtly arching up to her hand. He was just thankful that Pete and Jackie were too engrossed in conversation to pay attention to the two lovers. As for Jamie, he was too busy making his food into shapes and creatures to pay attention to the boring grown-ups.

The Doctor shoved his remaining food down his now-dry throat, trying desperately to channel his thoughts to completely un-desirable areas. Trying urgently not to leap up, yell '_FUCK IT!_' and take Rose on table, like he wanted to.

'_Jackie in her underwear, Jackie in her underwear…Shit that's scary! Rose in her underwear… Bad Doctor! Rose out of the underwear, now that's even better… STOP IT YOU STUPID BLOODY TIME LORD!'_

Rose, sensing the Doctor's distraction, pressed the heel of her hand down hard onto his growing erection, causing him to jump and thrust his hips up violently towards her hand. He looked at her from the corner of his brown eyes, pleadingly. Rose smiled, her eyes taking on that cheeky glint he loved so much. She then turned to her mother, saying about how it was probably time they headed back to the TARDIS. Grinning, the Doctor caught her drift, and started rambling on about how emotional strain on small ape minds made them very tired, unlike his fantastically-nifty Time Lord one. He then jumped from his seat and ran like hell for the TARDIS before Jackie could slap him. Rose quickly hugged her family goodnight, before chasing after him, practically flying to the TARDIS. As she stepped into the main console room, she spun around looking for the Doctor. Suddenly, a pair of lips crashed into hers, pushing her into a support beam. Rose responded instantaneously, forcefully pushing her tongue into his mouth, and drawing a long growl from the back of his throat. The Doctor ran his hands down her body, as if he was trying to memorize her with his hands. Rose pulled away after a few moments, moving her red lips to his ear, softly licking it's shell whilst whispering, 'Your room. Now.'

Not needing to be told twice, the Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her through the TARDIS, throwing open the door she assumed was to his room. The Doctor roughly shoved her inside, slamming it as soon as all necessary limbs were in. Rose turned to him, her hands clutching themselves around his neck. She was alarmed to see the dark, hazy look of desire in his eyes, although she knew her eyes were shining with the same light.

Unlatching her arms from around his neck, Rose let them trail down his shoulders, across to his tie, and jerked it, making his head lower down to her level. Eyes locked together, their lips once again slammed together, making them both moan. Bringing his hands to her waist, he hurriedly untied the drawstrings of her dress with urgency, and slipped it off of her creamy, soft shoulders, never breaking the raging kiss. Rose tugged his striped tie off, casting it carelessly aside. She brought her hands down, popping each button of his shirt quickly, letting her fingertips brush against his chest as she did so. Once she had succeeded at removing his shirt, they finally came up for air, gasping in rugged breaths, clinging to one another as if life itself depended on it.

A cheeky flash crossed Rose's face, as she remembered one of her most common fantasies involving the Doctor…

'_Oh shit'_ the Doctor thought to himself. _'I'm in for it now…'_

**TBC…**


End file.
